Collapse and Dissaparence
by Become one with Makita
Summary: Su reinado estaba desapareciendo poco a poco, y nadie le ayudaba, su gente iba perdiendo eso que los identificaba como prusianos, todos se identificaban como alemanes, polacos o rusos, sus edificaciones y grandes edificios se caía a pedazos


**Advertencia: ni Hetalia ni Risorgimento, en el cual esta basado el fic, son de mi propiedad**

Un demonio de la guerra. Eso consideraban a Gilbert Beildchimist. Un hermoso y fuerte demonio, de piel blanca, de ojos rojos como las rosas, de cabello plateado desparramado y brilloso, y de excelente figura. Había muchas maneras de describirlo, algunos decían que era egocéntrico, otros que era molesto, otros que era un demonio, otros lo consideraban simpático, el mismo se consideraba grandioso, sus amigos lo consideraban grandioso y estupido, pero una persona solamente le consideraba lo mas importante que pudo tener y ocupo su corazón.

Y esa persona era su hermano Lugwig, El antiguo Sacro Imperio Romano. Aquel niño que reencarno para estar de nuevo en vida, si bien, había cambiado un poco, que sus ojos se volvieron mas claros y su cabello también, seguía siendo su mismo hermanito menor.

Lo había vuelto a cuidar. Le volvió a enseñar su idioma, su cultura, sus costumbres todo para tenerle de vuelta. Le había dado todo su amor y cariño, cuidándole y protegiéndole siempre, como esas noches que le tapaba del frió.

Pero ahora nadie le protegía ni le daba su amor a el.

Su reinado estaba desapareciendo poco a poco, y nadie le ayudaba, su gente iba perdiendo eso que los identificaba como prusianos, todos se identificaban como alemanes, polacos o rusos, sus edificaciones y grandes edificios se caía a pedazos. Y el solo podía ver nomás, mostrándose frente a los demás como alguien fuerte, cuando se estaba muriendo lentamente.

Ese día se encontraba caminando por uno de los edificios que alguna vez fue un palacio. Estaba todo destruido, había grietas, musgo, plantas, agujeros, humedad, pedazos de piedra caídos. Lo que alguna vez fue un piso de mosaicos hermoso ahora era un piso de cemento todo lleno de tierra y plantas colándose por las grietas.

Su pequeño pollito andaba sobre su cabeza, mirando con tristeza a su amo. Que tan solo miraba con tristeza y dolor uno de los agujeros del techo en el colaba el sol dejándole paso a crecer a las plantas de las grietas, lo que mas le dolió ver, fue su amada bandera Prusiana toda rasgada y sucia colgando del techo como un trapo.

El era grandioso, la gente grandiosa no lloraba, si lloraban mostraban debilidad, y eso no era grandioso, pensaba mientras enmarcaba una sonrisa arrogante, pero que se habría para que salgan los gritos de dolor producidos por el llanto, y como Gilbert no quería, solamente salían quejidos mientras sus labios se mezclaban con las pequeñas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos. El destrozo, el abandono, la tristura, la soledad, la impotencia y el miedo no eran emociones grandiosas, el que siempre estuvo en soledad lo sabia, pero debía aparentar otra cosa para no dejar salir esas emociones a flote y mostrarse débil y volverse débil.

Se llevo su brazo a los ojos y lo presiono contra estos, para que las lagrimas dejasen de salir y se secaran, mientras bajaba la cabeza y enmarcaba otra sonrisa temblorosa pero muy arrogante. Permaneció unos minutos en silencio hasta que levanto la cabeza y puso sus manos en sus caderas.

-Pero que pasa con esta gente? Esta todo sucio! Jajajajajaja- el de ojos rojos alzo la voz gritando y riendo, sus ojos en ese momento mostraban cierta locura y tristeza, su pollito se sobresalto y comenzó a volar pero sin dejar de mirar a su amo. Poco a poco, la risa de Gilbert fue apagándose lentamente, hasta que lo único que se oían eran sollozos de dolor y desesperación. –Gilbird… estoy desapareciendo verdad? –su pollito solo pió con tristeza.

Poco a poco empezó a caminar sin dirección sin dejar de sollozar, hasta que piso un charco de agua, por inercia miro lo que piso y se vio a si mismo en el reflejo del agua. Eso no era grandioso, llorar no era grandioso, que el llore no era grandioso, como había llegado a esta situación? Como se había dejado estar así? Esos pensamientos le destruían el interior cada ves mas, empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás hasta que se topo en una pared, en la cual se dejo derrumbar y permitirse llorar

Una brisa de viento comenzó a soplar, haciendo que aquella bandera que estaba en el techo cayera sobre su cabeza cubriéndole y dándole calor, cuando Gilbert lo noto, se estaba abrazando a ella. Gilbird apareció con una flor de orquídea en su piquito, de aquellas que crecían en las grietas del suelo del lugar. El de ojos rojos le miro y le sonrió con una sonrisa dolida- Danke

1947 día de la ejecución y desaparición. Así es como el lo definía. Mientras el francés. De ojos color cielo, pelo largo y rubio como el oro, piel blanca buena figura y larga barba que alguna vez fue su amigo le apuntaba con una pistola mientras el estaba con esposas y todo golpeado, con una sonrisa de derrota y nostalgia, gracias a los golpes que le dio el bastón de aquel ruso de ojos violetas, pelo blanco y piel del mismo color, de gran estatura y físico, que mantenía aquella tierna y pacifica. Su hermano Alemania estaba arrodillado en el suelo con esposas y también todo golpeado y con vendas, mientras Inglaterra, el ingles de pelo rubio oro revuelto, piel blanca ,ojos verde, grandes cejas y pequeña estatura le apuntaba con una pistola mientras tenia las manos en el bolsillo.

Ambos hermanos italianos también estaban ahí, el mayor Lovino, sostenía a el norteño Feliciano. Ambos estaban con lagrimas en los ojos, sin querer ver como desaparecía su amigo, les dolía y ambos lo sabían. Lovino sabia que si soltaba a su hermano este se lanzaría a detener todo, pero no debían meterse.

Y el yanki ese entrometido de ojos celestes, pelo castaño casi rubio, rizo, piel blanca, buen físico y ojos azules sostenía un papel entre sus manos. Que tenia que meterse el americano en asuntos europeos! –Mas allá de las explicaciones al mismo tiempo, aprendiendo de las anteriores guerras, nos gustaría darle tiempo para recuperarse, mas necesitamos pruebas de su disolución- comenzó a redactar el estadounidense. Francia le miraba con pena, Inglaterra con asco, Rusia ahora le veía con seriedad, Ludwig le veía con desaparición y sorpresa, ambos hermanos italianos le miraban con tristeza. Mientras el sostenía una cara tranquila –Si realmente te preocupa el futuro de tu hermano menor, el desaparecer aquí es prueba del militarismo alemán, Prusia- termino de decir el castaño-rubio. Ludwig estaba desesperado y apunto de llorar, por su culpa aquel que le crió por tantos años iba a desaparecer

Gilbert solo bajo la cabeza mientras su mirada se oscurecía, suspiro y su cara se lleno de dolor –Esta bien- solo pronuncio. Aquello, aunque lo sabían, provoco una cara de sorpresa y dolor tanto en Romano, Italia, y Alemania –De acuerdo a la ley numero 47 de los aliados, rindiendo cuentas por el origen de la orden nazi- tomo aire antes de decir la demás, pidiendo al cielo un poco mas de vida antes de morir, por que quería estar mas tiempo vivo, por que el era especial y lo sabia –Proclamo la desaparición de la nación Prusia

Una brisa de viento comenzó a soplar, proclamando silencio

Nada paso

Prusia abrió los ojos con sorpresa y vio su mano, estaba, su vio todo el y estaba bien, estaba vivo. Su hermano le miro aliviado, y los italianos también. Inglaterra en cambio le miro molesto –Esperaba ver el momento en que una nación desapareciera- dijo

El italiano menor evoco una sonrisa victoriosa y susurro mientras dejaba caer todo el peso de las presiones de aquel momento, queriendo tumbarse en el suelo –Las armas no sirven para detenernos

-Hey idiota estate de pie!- le reprocho el sureño levantando a su hermano

Francia de repente puso una sonrisa arrogante –Lo vi varias veces, este tipo…antes de que Alemania naciera. Hay eventos que simbolizaron la muerte de Prusia varias veces pero…su base existencial es otra cosa, es muy probable su existencia depende de la política de hace tiempo- Rusia seguía serio con su bastón –Talvez como un territorio prusiano viejo en uno de los dominios alemanes incluso konisberg, no lo se con exactitud pero el es especial-Francis seguía apuntadote –así que eras una nación artificial? Como debería llamarte? –En ese momento tomo el arma entre sus manos –Oye voy a dispararte-dijo Francia mientras el yanki mascullaba

-Como si fueras a hacerlo realmente –dijo el prusiano para luego mirarle. Ludwig cambio su expresión a una de dolor y los hermanos Italia a una sorprendida –Incluso yo no se por que sigo vivo.

-Entonces yo decidiré por ti-una voz tétrica e infantil apareció, era la de Rusia –las zonas que ocupo tienen varias áreas conectadas contigo- Su mano se poso en su hombro y se acerco para susurrarle al oído –Voy a tomarte en custodia, tengo mucho trabajo para ti –dijo esto en un tono muy oscuro y luego cambio su expresión a una muy infantil –Esta bien Estados Unidos?

-No puedo deliberarme ante eso- susurro el yanki

-Esta bien- dijo Iván alegre

-Pero!- Feliciano quiso hacer algo

-Estate quieto maldición!- pero Lovino le detuvo

El prusiano suspiro. Le dolía, tener que dejar solo al niño que cuido tantos años a su hermanito menor. Aunque ya no tenia con que protegerle, ya no era una nación, ya no podía hacer nada, solamente podía vivir como un humano. Le tocaba vivir igual que a un humano, en otras palabras si no se enfermaba ni le asesinaban, podía vivir al menos unos 80 o 90 años, pero podría seguir manteniendo su joven apariencia. Miro a Alemania una ultima vez y le sonrió-Ya lo escuchaste West tendremos que vivir separados por un tiempo- el alemán le miro con miedo

De repente la cara del italiano norteño se torno seria para encarar a su familiar francés. Que le miro sorprendido por un momento y luego arrogante –Te lo advertí a final del siglo pasado verdad? .

-Que pasa? –pregunto el francés haciéndose el intrigado, aunque un poco curioso también. Vio como Feliciano susurraba para que le leyera los labios "no delante de Alemania" susurraba con ese rostro serio que pocas veces mostraba. Francis sonrió y lo paso por alado –Un italiano seguro –se fue tarareando.

Lovino le miro curioso y un tanto preocupado…puesto que este tipo de cosas en su hermano no ocurrían mucho. El cual aun estaba serio –Que pasa? Por que te llenaste de valor así de repente?.

Lugwig se contenía las lagrimas ante el hecho de tener que dejar que su hermano se valla, este solamente le miraba con una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara, se arrodillo ante el y comenzó a secarle las lagrimas de los ojos y acariciar su mejilla –El tiempo es una ventaja para nosotros así podemos recuperarnos de nuestras largas vidas –Alemania se sonrojo al tener ese contacto con su hermano que desde hace un tiempo no tenia –Italia me lo dijo hace tiempo, eras pequeño así que no creo que lo recuerdes. Ya no puedes ayudarme cree en eso por el momento, solo estamos ganando tiempo para volvernos a encontrar –La ex nación paso sus brazos por su cuello juntando sus frentes mientras la nación mas joven tenia las manos esposadas –Probablemente todo estará bien, mientras estemos vivos.

Inglaterra y Francia miraban la escena con tristeza y aburrimiento, bueno, no tanto tristeza por parte del ingles, y no tanto aburrimiento por tanto del francés, pero les daba lastima del prusiano. Los italianos solo veían seriamente y con pena la escena. A Italia del norte en ese momento se le vino una imagen de Sacro Imperio Romano y el besándose y se le destruyo mas aun el corazón por dentro. El pruso se levanto sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a su hermanito –Adiós West

Gilbert en ese momento se sentía humillado. Tener a Rusia contemplando su nación destruida y venida a bajo era…humillante. Lo que alguna vez fue una ciudad ahora eran edificios rotos y pedazos de cemento caídos de este, grandes enredaderas y plantas estaban creciendo por la humedad que se acumulaba. Vidrios rotos de lo que fueron ventanas, vidrieras, ventanales o cualquier otro material todo destruido. Los pisos de piedra de las calles húmedos y sucios. Un desastre, producto del abandono y la soledad. No había ni un alma allí. No estaban siquiera los recuerdos

Estaban sobre una colina donde se podía apreciar todo ese horrendo y penoso paisaje. Hacia un frió que calaba los huesos, el cielo estaba nublado perfecto como para que empezase a nevar e hiciese mas triste aquella vista. El ruso apenas se movia para acomodarse la bufanda. Gilbert se frotaba los brazos para obtener calor a pesar de estar mas abrigado que Iván –Desmonte todos los materiales y los mande a mi casa, no hay suministros en ningún lugar así que eso debe ayudar –decía mientras nubes blancas salían de su boca producto de la baja temperatura del lugar –Tu estructura será modificada para adaptarse a la nuestra te acostumbraras muy pronto

Un silencio producido por el ruso invadió el lugar. Y a duras penas el viento se atrevía a interrumpirlo con sus silbidos. La mirada de Rusia estaba enfocada en aquella ciudad en ruinas, sonriendo melancólicamente. Al pruso le estaba incomodando ese silencio –Te preocupa algo? –le pregunto

El ruso le miro con una sonrisa y luego dirigió la mirada al paisaje de aquel ex imperio destruido –No… esto no es una nación artificial-susurro

_**Considero a Prusia el 3º mas sexy d mi lista ;D**_


End file.
